


Lights, Cameras, and Tabloids

by han_marg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime Spoilers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_marg/pseuds/han_marg
Summary: A world where Attack On Titan is just an Emmy Award-winning series and not a harsh reality.You've been an actor in the series since you were fourteen years old, now being in your twenties and the show on its final season, how will your life change?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 149





	1. Trailer Two

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 4!

“Good morning Vancouver,” A chipper radio voice echoes through your car. The voice is much too loud and much too lively for your eardrums at this ungodly hour. You pull into an empty parking spot, the crew lot already being pretty full due to today’s extra early call time. “The time is 4:45 AM and I’m here to bring you nonstop hits this Wednesday morning. Next, we have-” You shift the car into to park and press the off button, the radio host’s voice being abruptly cut off. 

‘4:45 AM’ you groan internally, dragging a hand down your face and resting your head against the leather headrest. The hours are murder but the reward is always worth it. You glance over to the seat next to you seeing a faint light illuminate the car alongside a quiet vibration. You watch as a hoard of notifications flood your phone screen. Your whole body moves sluggishly reaching over to check the messages, already knowing who would be blowing up your phone this early. You squint and adjust to the artificial brightness your tired eyes seem to be rejecting this morning. 

**4:35 AM**

**Sasha B:** Jean’s assistant brought donuts in!! Score. Worth. I don’t regret waking up anymore. 

**4:39 AM**

**Sasha B:** You better hurry I don’t know how long they’ll last with Connie around. He’s lurking. I can see him eyeing them up. They’re in danger. I repeat. The donuts are in danger.

**4:40 AM**

**Sasha B:** Ok I saved you a maple donut!! I’m heading to trailer two meet me there!!!

A fond smile plays at your lips. You toss your phone and Keys into your canvas bag that lays in disarray on your car floor from a very sharp turn you took earlier on your drive over. You unbuckle your seat belt and exit the car. The cool fall air immediately attacks your body. Knowing you’d spend most of the day in your Scout costume most likely dangling from suspended wires, you decided to ditch your coat last minute at your front door. No matter how many years you’ve spent filming in Canada you’ll never be used to how skin penetrating the wind can be before the sun makes its daily appearance. If push comes to shove you have no shame walking around set in between shots donning the light green fleece bathrobe that waits patiently for you in your trailer. You hug your arms tightly around yourself for warmth as you quickly pace yourself towards the glowing film studio in the distance. You can already see the bright set lights twinkling around the large metal structures and all the crew preparing for a long day of filming in the distance. The setting comforting and homelike to you. 

“(Y/N)!” A low voice calls out to you taking you out of your slight daze. A knowing smile spreads across your face as you turn and find a tall blond man with his arms open. Golden eyes glow even through the darkness of the early morning. You take off towards him ready to jump in his arms. 

“Reiner!” You spring into his arms hugging him with all your might. “I didn’t know you were on set today!” Your voice laced with the same excitement a kid on Christmas day would have. 

“I got called in last minute,” He squeezes you back. You remove yourself from his arms. “I think they want me to get a few extra voiceovers for the Liberio scenes done today.” He grins.

“Well,” You turn back towards the industrial-looking studio. Linking your arm with his you continue your stride over to set. “My morning just got so much better. I swear I haven’t seen you for six months!” Scrunching your nose, you look up towards him.

He lets out a small laugh. “How have you been lately? Was your first day back on set last week?” 

You nod, “ Yeah, I was just filming promos and doing fittings last week. Today’s my first day back in full swing. How’ve you been?”

“Great! I’ve been here for the past couple of weeks with team Marley and Eren but I’m excited to have the whole family back.” He releases a small laugh before continuing. “Speaking of the old crew, I’ve seen a lot of you and Armin on my Twitter lately.” He wiggles his eyebrows resulting in a dramatic eye roll from you only making him laugh more.

“Not you too.” You groan. 

“Hey hey hey,” He voices teasingly. “on-screen lovers turned to off-screen lovers? If that’s not a tabloid wet dream I don’t know what is.” He nudges you. “Doesn’t help that I read you two are co-starring in a Netflix movie together next year. Well, rumour has it at least.”

“You’re such a shit disturber, you know? Have you realized you can text me? Pick up your phone and actually ask? Not get your news from stan Twitter?” You laugh out pestering him. 

The two of you walk on to set, everyone around you hard at work setting up the lights, dollys, cameras, and every other odd and end needed for a day on set. The hair and makeup trailers are just a few meters ahead as the pair of you slow your pace with Trailer Two in your sights. Trailer Two has been your assigned trailer since day one. You, Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, and Krista take its occupancy, well and Ymir before she was killed off. Your days have always started at Trailer Two, even long before the Pilot episode, back in the days of being fourteen and the group of you having to film your promos, cast interviews, and test shots. It’s your home away from home. The metal walls of the trailer have heard many girl talks and have seen many different ups and downs you all have gone through in the past near-decade. 

With Trailer Two comes the two stylists that work within it. Lynn, the hairstylist of the trailer, and Rosie who’s been doing your makeup since day one. Lynn was now in her early fifties, she has long auburn hair with flecks of greys sprinkled throughout which is normally tossed in a messy half updo. She always sports a pair of loose blue jeans and a fitted black tank top that showcases her floral tattoo sleeves. She wears thick-framed dark green glasses which makes her deep brown eyes the focal point of her face. She has the aura of a cool boozy aunt who travels the world only showing up on holidays. Rosie was much younger, just barely in her thirties. Rosie is a new mom, opting to bring her one-year-old on set most days. Her son Finn looks exactly like her, matching with pale blond hair and eyes as green as shamrocks. Rosie was always that older sister figure to you girls. Both of them like family to you, especially since during your teen years you saw more of them than even your own parents. 

You smile fondly, already hearing Sasha’s giggling travelling from within Trailer Two. 

“Alright. I’m off to the sound booth.” Reiner nods his head in the opposite direction of hair and makeup. He adjusts the backpack on his shoulder and tilts his head. “Wanna grab dinner? Maybe? Hopefully? I have a mad craving for some greasy bar food if you’re in. Invite the rest of the crew too!”

You beam. “Consider it a date! Well, if Connie and Jean can keep down the takes and stay on schedule that is.” You both share a quick laugh. Your mind quickly thinks back to the days when you were all teenagers during your first season of filming and the many times your older castmates would groan at the shenanigans of the entirety of the younger cast. 

Mainly the shenanigans of Jean and Connie. 

Especially the ones of Jean and Connie.

“They really do be the majority of the blooper reel don’t they?” Reiner thinks back to the past much like yourself. He chuckles thinking back to the time Jean and himself filled Dot Pixis’ flask with real whiskey.

“Honestly I think the director is calling us in early today because they know they have to make it through a lot of their scenes.” You step towards the trailer “Pray for us.” You wave off to him and he begins to walk into the sizable warehouse-looking building as you enter the trailer. Sasha’s giggles clearly echo through the space, Lynn laughing with her as she holds her hair fixing it in Sasha’s signature ponytail. Sasha’s eyes flicker to yours through the mirror. Panic flushes her face.

“okaydontbemadbutImayhave-” She rushes out incoherently.

“Sasha slow down.” You grin and occupy the chair to her right, your name embroidered across the back of it. You plop your bag next to the chair, a couple of items falling out onto the ground. You don’t care enough to pick it up so instead you focus back on a nervous Sasha.

“I ate it?”

You tilt your head, “Ate what.”

“The donut.”

“My donut?”

“...Yea?”

“Sasha.” Your eyes narrow teasingly. “Weren’t you protecting it from Connie?” Holding back a smile that toys at your lips not even being able to fake being upset towards her.

“Well protecting it took a lot of energy from me and I needed to fuel up again.” Her hands race up to her sides in defence causing Lynn to chastise her as she attempts to fix up her hair bangs.

You stare her down before a giggle slips past your lips. Sasha is quick to join in as the two of you boom with laughter now. You hear another person’s chuckle come from the left of Sasha and you peer over, still giggling. Your eyes are met with dark silver orbs of Mikasa that stare back in amusement. “I told her you’d be here in a moment, but she couldn’t wait.”

“You’re always looking out for me Mikasa,” You smile at her, leaning back into your chair. “Unlike someone.” You shoot Sasha another teasing glare. She rolls her eyes back at you and pulls out her phone, quickly snapping a picture of your weak glare. You watch her tap away at her phone for a moment before feeling your’s buzz in your lap. A ton of notifications litter your screen but the most recent one being from Instagram saying  _ sashaa.b _ has mentioned you in their story. You shake your head as you open the notification. A picture of you and your pitiful glare stares back at you and probably the other thousands of people who have already checked Sasha’s story. Sasha wrote ‘Day One of filming and she’s already planning on murdering me’ You shift your focus to the background of the picture. You squint at a figure that looms in the back by the door of the trailer, leaning against the doorframe. Before you have a chance to turn and check who was there, you feel a face move next to your ear. 

“I think you look more adorable than menacing.” A low whisper tickles your ear, butterflies flutter up your stomach at the soft voice. “But then again I’m not the person who ate your breakfast.” 

Moving your gaze up the mirror in front of you, you find the bright emerald eyes of Eren Yeager staring back at you with the same playfulness they always do. You can't stop the smile, that's basically reflex at this point, from spreading across your face as you take in his body leaning down to yours. He smiles back, tossing you a subtle wink. 

"Eren," Sasha groans, "I will not take this slander. Connie basically forced me to eat it."

"Yeah okay, likely excuse." Eren stands straight, twisting his back to release a series of cracks. You to take this moment to watch his form, something you've found yourself doing more and more as time goes on. 

He's dressed in his Marley uniform, tissues tucked in along the collar so the special effects makeup of his Titan Shifting markings doesn’t rub off on the uniform in between filming. His hair is still in the bun he normally wears off-screen, not yet touched by his stylist. Your eyes trail across his strong jawline, it clenches as a yawn slips past his lips, you make your way up to his face. Before you can find yourself lost watching his lips move, his voice tears you from your thoughts. "Ran into Reiner on his way to the sound booth. Told me he saw you walking onto set and thought I'd check in on you and give you this." He moves his arm up from his side and drops a small paper bag on your lap. Your eyes twinkle, catching Eren's breath briefly. You open the bag with your nimble fingers, reaching in and find a carrot muffin that’s still warm. "I had my assistant pick up an extra one on their way."

"It's like you know me or something," You glance over to Eren as he moves to lean against the counter that's littered with all sorts of makeup and hair products. Your smile softens and you tear a piece of the muffin popping it into your mouth. Sweet, spicey, and full of the warmth your body has craved all morning. "Thanks, Eren."

Eren's mouth opens but is quickly cut off before he can let out a word. "Jeager," A call comes from outside. You turn and find the show's executive stylist walking into the trailer casually sipping on a paper coffee cup. He adjusts his baseball cap before taking another sip, his glasses sliding with the tilt of his head. He tosses the now empty cup in the trash right by the door before turning back to Eren. "You're wanted in trailer four, I think they're ready to finish up your hair."

"You got it, boss." Eren swiftly walks out of the trailer, the older male following suit. Before out of sight he gives you a meek wave and you return it as he disappears.

You turn back to face the mirror, taking another piece of the muffin and chewing on it slowly. You're about to grab your phone but you find both Mikasa and Sasha staring at you, both sharing a knowing smirk. "What?" You question, making even Lynn shakes her auburn head. "Seriously, what?"

"You're hopeless." Mikasa sighs grabbing her phone and sinking deeper into her chair. "You're both hopeless."

"Wait, what?" You glare, trying to coax more out of her. "How am I hopeless?"

Sasha stares back at herself through the mirror. She makes eye contact with Lynn, both snickering. The right corner of Lynn's mouth rests in a smirk, having worked hair and makeup on Attack On Titan since the Pilot episode, she knows all too well of the behind-the-scenes moments and feelings that have sprung over the years. She gives Sasha's dark hair a hefty spritz of hairspray feeling fond, almost like watching her kids grow up. At this point, Rosie who's currently painting bruises, blood, and filth onto the pale skin of Mikasa's face, has picked up on the conversation at hand as well. 

"Oh sweet, sweet, (Y/N), don't act like we haven't seen how you and Eren look at each other. Almost as if we all haven't spent the past like eight years with the two of you or anything." Sasha rolls her eyes, picking up her phone. 

_ Oh my god _ . You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and the soft flush that is spreading across your cheeks."I don't know what you-" You’re quickly cut off by Sasha.

“Remember that one time a fan was going through Eren’s Twitter follows a few years ago and he followed not one, but two accounts dedicated to the two of your characters being together?”

If you had only a light blush mere seconds ago, you were up in flames. “That doesn’t-”

“Or,” It’s now Mikasa’s turn to chime in. “When Armin, him, and I were doing the press tour last season and he even said in an interview that you’re his celebrity crush.”

“He was only joking-”

Rosie smirks, “I saw him pump himself up for ten minutes outside the trailer to even just ask if you wanted to share a car to the Emmys a few years back.”

Maybe you’re dead. 

Maybe this is hell. 

Maybe, just maybe that corner you took a bit too sharp this morning actually killed you. That’s the only explanation of how your heart can be beating this fast without you dropping dead right here right now. You’re already dead.

“Don’t act like I haven’t heard what the boys talk about in Trailer Four when I need to grab some extra supplies.” Lynn shakes her head as you chew at the inside of your lip. Lynn smooths down a few more of Sasha’s strands before approaching your chair to start working on you for the day. She laughs, nodding her head towards the hair washing station. “Admit it, you are hopeless.” 

You toss a quick side-eye towards the watchful women as you get up, sticking your phone into your pants pocket, heading to the workstation. Yep, this is hell. You take a seat in the plush leather chair, tilting your head back into the attached sink. Lynn fiddles around with the temperature before moving the shower head towards your scalp. You focus your attention on the feeling of Lynn’s fingers scrubbing at your scalp and the sound of her quiet humming to whatever son is playing in the background. It takes everything in your mind to not spiral at the idea of Eren Jeager as a whole. 

‘Hopeless’ you think to yourself. ‘I’m not hopeless.’

Well, there goes trying not to spiral.

Your mind races through every small moment that Eren may have showcased his feelings towards you, and normally you’re able to find a reasonable explanation as to why he’s done and said certain things to you. Today is proving to be more of a challenge to find such explanations because clearly he wouldn’t harbour feelings for you... Right? 

“Okay,” Lynn’s smooth voice brings you partially back to reality. “Done.” Holding a towel, you watch her wrap it around your head carefully trying to not get your clothes wet. You stand up, heading back to your chair. The chattering happening between Mikasa and Sasha sounds faint through your roaring thoughts. You feel as if you’re on autopilot as your brain wracks through everything the girls were saying to you. Not before long, the loud noise of a blowdryer being directed to your hair is finally able to grab your attention. You decide to reach down to your pocket, grasping your phone to swipe through social media as your hair gets dried. 

Unlocking your phone, you find a handful of texts from your manager that shows no urgency to answer, a couple from your family, one from Armin, and dozens of others you just forgot to respond to. You click on Armin’s contact. 

**3:56 AM**

**Armin. A:** Be happy you’re not a shifter and have SFX call times, I’ve been here since 3:30

You smile, sending him a late response. 

**4:59 AM**

**(Y/N):** How’s the makeup coming along? Just in hair and makeup now, meet me in my trailer before filming?

You tap out of the conversation deciding to check Twitter. You scroll through a handful of tweets from your co-stars about the first day of filming. You retweet a post from Eren that’s a picture of him taking a selfie with Armin in the back passed out with his stylist layering on latex to his sleeping face. You chuckle to yourself, catching Lynn’s attention as she holds the dryer over your head. Lynn watches you as you pinch your fingers on the screen, zooming into Eren’s face. “Hopeless.” She mumbles under her breath knowing you can’t hear a single thing over the dryer. 

A few more moments pass of you checking your socials when the dryer quiets down, leaving you with soft, dry hair. You click your phone off, moving your gaze up to the mirror. Lynn is walking across the trailer to grab your lookbook for today’s filming, Meanwhile, Rosie is situated next to you carefully painting dirt and small flecks of blood onto Sasha’s skin. You turn your head looking for Mikasa but find no signs of the dark-haired girl. Her call time was much earlier than yours, so you assume she’s probably heading towards set with Eren right about now. You reach your hand down to the large pocket fixated on the right side of your chair, feeling around for today’s script and schedule. Finding it, you flip to the very back where the daily schedule is found, you skim your eyes across it. 

**5:15 AM-** **Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman on INDOOR Set #5- WARHAMMER BATTLE CLOSE UP SHOTS**

You shift your gaze to the clock situated above the mirror reading 5:27 AM. Well, that answers that. You continue to read the schedule, searching for your first scene of the day. 

**8:15 AM-** **Armin Arlert, Hange Zoe, and (Y/N) (L/N) on INDOOR set #9- AIRSHIP SCENES**

Flipping back to the start of your script, you find the Airship scene. Before looking over your lines, you watch as Lynn walks back towards your chair, pulling a cart alongside her. The cart is full of every kind of product needed to make you camera-ready and in the role of your character. She turns to the page marked with today’s date, opening it to pictures of your face from different angles of what makeup and hair look is needed for the Airship scene. The lookbook was made last week with you spending lots of time in this chair having Lynn and Rosie paint your face and tug at your hair for hours on end. 

Feeling satisfied with her workstation, she pulls the cart a touch closer and begins sectioning off your hair. Your character is one of the few who never has their hair up. Instead, you have a few strands of hair near the front pinned back with a few strands framing your face, almost like a half updo but not quite, allowing you to be combat-ready with not having your hair flying in too much disarray. Lynn starts to straighten your hair and with that, you decide to review your lines for the day. 

Your pupils scan over the scene with Armin talking to Onyankopon and Hange in the Airship shortly after nuking the city. You learn their lines, especially the hidden meaning behind Armin and Hange’s words, contemplating what emotion you want to exude in the next scene. Once Armin exits through the right side of the front half of set #9, that’ll be your cue. After a quick camera and lighting change, you’ll be the centre of the next shot. Patiently waiting, leaning against the wall, this will be your first appearance of the season when it airs. Thinking about it that way, you stop your reading to breathe for a moment. 

It’s your last first appearance.

How bittersweet. 

With the entirety of this final season there will be a lot of final moments you’ll have to endure and it makes you feel so proud of the show you’ve come to be a huge part of and yet so sombre at the same time. You stare at yourself in the mirror, briefly watching your eyes glimmer in near tears, before continuing with your script. 

Armin will leave the control centre of the Airship finding you waiting outside the door. He’ll waste no time in taking you into his arms, taking this moment to breakdown. He’ll ramble through his moral dilemma, keeping a theme of how Erwin should’ve been picked, and mentioning Bertholdt and how he must’ve felt. He’ll completely come undone within your arms. You’ll do your best to soothe him, petting his head and kissing his hairline. He will place a small peck on your lips before the scene cuts thus continuing the battle within Liberio. 

You know with sharing this tender moment the fans will squeal and jump in their seats when it airs. Hell, even at the table reading you did a month ago, most of the cast was holding back their cheesy smiles. Since halfway through season two you and Armin were some of the most talked-about characters on all of television and solely because the fans couldn’t get enough of the bashful emotions both of you felt for each other on-screen. Come season three, just before the Shiganshina Arc, Armin grew the courage to kiss you before the battle. You two were trending for forty-eight hours straight. This will be the first time you’re seen as a couple after the time skip, showing the fans just how much you’ve grown together. 

“(Y/N),” You’re taken out of the scene you’ve built in your head by Sasha’s voice. You look towards her, finding her completely camera-ready minus her scout costume. Her face looks full of sorrow. With how mournful she looks and her body covered by the battle makeup it almost looks like she’s actually in the world of Attack on Titan for a second. “We’re filming my death scene at noon.”

Your breath is caught in your throat. “Hey,” You feel Lynn’s hand stop moving the straightener through your tresses as you adjust your head so it’s facing Sasha. “You’re not out for the season. You still have so much more to film. Plus, you know they like filming those scenes first instead of waiting last minute.” You reassure her. 

Sasha takes a couple of steps towards you, touching her hand lightly to yours that rests on the wooden armrest of your chair. “I know,” She takes a shaky breath. “I just don’t want it to be over.” 

“I know,” You turn your hand, giving her a sentimental squeeze. “None of us do.”

You stare into her eyes, the same colour as henna, and she stares deeply into yours. You feel the tingling sensation in your eyes you’ve been fighting off grow stronger, a pressure building in your chest. You’re about to open the floodgates when Lynn rests a soothing hand on your back, her other on Sasha’s shoulder. “You two better not mess up my hard work.” She whispers, trying to break the tension. Sasha laughs, bringing a hand up to fan her eyes. You laugh through a toothy smile, looking over to the redhead. Lynn stares down with a sympathetic look gleaming through her glasses. “Sasha you better head on over to wardrobe for any last-minute fittings. Leave this one to me and Rosie.”Sasha’s head eagerly nods up and down, she practically sprints out the door and heads to the wardrobe department. Rosie pulls her cart in front of you, ready to start on your makeup. You turn your head to face the mirror, Rosie’s focused green eyes the only thing in your line of sight. Lynn picks up the straighter she’d put off to the side, getting situated behind you again. “Okay kid, let’s get you ready for that camera.”

Time passes quickly as the two women transform you into the scouting legion badass you play, not adding any blood or filth since your first scene of the day is when you’re safe inside the airship. Your brain is repeating your lines over and over until you catch a shocking sentence from the small talk Rosie and Lynn are tossing back and forth. 

"I saw Levi here already at the training gym, " Lynn tells Rosie as she smooths down your hair with a styling serum. "Good lord, I would climb that man like a tree."

Your eyes widen, Rosie laughing deafeningly by your face. “Lynn!” You shout.

Lynn shrugs, laughing at the shrillness of your voice. “When you get to be my age you give no shits about what you say, sweetie.” She sprays your hair with some hairspray, finishing up. “Especially when I’m just speaking facts.” She checks if the pins are secure before giving you a nod. “Okay, I’m done here.”

“Just a little more setting powder and I’m-” Rosie’s fluffy brush dusts across your nose. “Done.” She moves off to the side, allowing you to look in the mirror at yourself. Your hair is smooth and perfectly done, not yet tainted by battle and your makeup is natural-looking only amplifying your natural features. 

You smile at the two women, “Thanks, guys!”

“No problem, kid.” Lynn starts to clean her station. “We’ll see you on set for any touch-ups.”

You wave at them as you grab your tote bag, collecting the protein bar and chapstick that fell out earlier, and stride out of the trailer. The cool air envelops your body once again, making your pace quicken as you head to the backlots full of cast trailers. The sky is now a lighter blue, the sun teasing the skyline. The faint sound of birds flying around the studio creates a peaceful ambiance that makes a sense of calmness spread throughout your body. With your trailer in view, you slow your pace down. Your hands rub up and down your bicep for a moment of warmth, dreaming of the fluffy robe that awaits you, you reach inside your bag searching for your lanyard with your trailer’s key. You dig for a moment when you arrive at the doorstep and pull out a cow print lanyard. 

“(Y/N)!” You freeze before unlocking the door to a soft call of your name. You turn your head to the left, finding Armin approaching you with a small smile, not even able to make it any bigger due to the latex markings on his face. 

“Armin! I figured you’d be passed out.”

“Oh, you saw that too?” Armin runs a hand through his golden hair. “Eren’s such a shit. Last I checked there were almost a hundred thousand retweets.”

You giggle, “I'm definitely one of those retweets.” Your smile falters as a shiver up your spine.

“Where’s your jacket?” Armin asks in concern, his nice guy reflexes instantly have him tearing his own jacket off his body, draping it around your shoulders for warmth. “Take that.”

You look up to him and smile. There used to be days where you’d tower over Armin, but that’s not the case anymore. “Thanks, dude.” You stick your key in the lock, unlocking it. You over dramatically wave your arms at the door as if silently saying ‘After you’. Armin chuckles and enters the trailer ahead of you. “You ready to get destroyed in cards, Armin?”

“You always have such big talk for a girl who wins one outta ten times.” Armin looks back at you as you walk into the warmth of the trailer. “And that’s being generous." Armin tosses his backpack on your coffee table. "Okay, one round then let's practice our lines.”

You roll your eyes and shut the door. "Deal."  You both situate yourselves on your trailer's plush leather couch. 

You're both laughing inside blissfully unaware of the person walking away from the backlot. This person had taken pictures of Armin giving you his jacket just moments ago knowing the same pictures that will be sold off for a pretty penny, only fuelling the fire of the tabloids further. After all, as Reiner said, on-screen lovers turned to off-screen lovers are a tabloid wet dream.


	2. Call Sheet

“Action!”

Leaning off the set-built building that’s surrounded by walls and floors of green screens in the background, Eren takes a deep breath keeping his demeanour as stoic as possible to fit the scene. His monologue is playing over speakers so he can listen for his cue to jump. Taking a step closer to the ledge as his voice nearly comes to an end, he shifts his gaze to the marker of where the War Hammer Titan will be added in during post with the help of some talented people and CGI. He narrows his eyes slightly before swiftly plunging off the building and safely landing off-screen on a thick fall-breaking inflatable. 

“Cut!”

Eren rolls off the mat, the stage assistant holding out their hand to help Eren balance himself on the ground. Once feeling secure, Eren straightens his back and dusts off his pants. He strides over to where the playback screens are. He watches the clip of his fall loop over and over, the show’s director Jin Hino stands in silence taking in the scene. Eren stands next to her, peering at the iPad in her hands that displays the notes she writes down. Feeling his presence next to her, Jin shifts her gaze from the playback and smiles up at the actor who stands nearly a foot taller than herself. “Good job there, Eren.” She points to the screen with her Apple Pencil, pausing at the closeup angle of Eren’s face just before he’s about to jump. “I really like what you did with your eyes there. Really conveys the determination of Eren Jeager. Well done.” 

“Thanks, Jin.” Eren beams.

“Why don’t you take a break,” She takes a step back, “Let your body rest after all those takes and we’ll film the rest of Mikasa’s solo closeups.” She glances down at her simplistic brown leather watch. “Let’s say be back here in an hour?”

“Deal.” 

“And once again, great job Eren. This will be a tough season to film but I have all my faith in you. All of you.” Jin shoots him a quick smile, before walking back to her seat commanding the next scene change.

Eren walks to the back of the set near craft services and to where his manager stands holding two cups of coffee. Handing one to Eren, he mumbles a quick thank you to the middle-aged man. Eren stands there for a few moments watching everyone hard at work changing the lighting, fixing the camera angles, and helping Mikasa with the final touches to her wardrobe by pinning the scarf so it’s extra secure. “Eren,” His manager starts, “We have a video call with Fox Studios at 3 PM, I’ve already informed Jin.” The tall man looks towards Eren, watching him take a long sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah,” Eren glances to his manager, Fletcher Paxson, nodding his head. “Sounds good. Anything else today?”

Fletcher flicks his wrist, scrolling through his Apple Watch reminders his assistant set up for him. Eren waits as the blond man searches deciding to grab his own phone off the table that rests behind the pair. Notifications fill the screen so much he can’t see his wallpaper even if he wanted to. He flicks up, unlocking his phone, his background greeting him. It’s a picture from years back of him, Mikasa, Armin, and you suspended by ODM gear for the first time. Mikasa has her arms up in the air trying to keep her balance, a huge smile plastered across her face and Armin is clashing next to Eren both faces are frozen in laughter. Then there’s you. The face Eren finds himself smiling at when he unlocks his phone and the very reason that for the past years he has yet to change his phone background. You’re situated behind himself and Armin with such a natural and light look of contentedness displayed on your face. You have one arm up in the air tossing a peace sign to the camera looking as if you’re the only person who’s aware of a picture even being taken. The sight always manages to make Eren feel something bubble in his stomach. This is one of the few pictures he has of the group of you that the fans have yet to see and that makes it feel even more special to him. 

“No, it looks like that’s all there is today.” Fletcher drops his arm and catches Eren’s attention. The older man wipes his hand on his dark-washed jeans before taking another sip of coffee.

Eren grins, “So, I have the evening to myself?” 

Fletcher chuckles glancing at the young man. “That you do, that you do.” Fletcher rests his cup on the table behind them, pulling the sleeves of his white crewneck down his arms. “Well, I’m heading out. Just wanted to check in with you. I’ll be on the call too, so I’ll see you then.” Fletcher nods his head before striding over to the exit of the set. The filming light being off, he opens the door and exits.

Eren takes a sip of his coffee and focuses his attention back on his phone. He swipes over to Twitter to see the response to the picture he snuck of Armin that morning. Opening the app the first thing that pops up on his feed is a picture you posted less the ten minutes ago of Armin with his head in his hands and cards haphazardly scattered around him in what looks like to be your trailer. You captioned it ‘Genius on-screen, and a loser in real life.’ Eren can’t help himself when he scrolls to see the responses. 

**@armin_stantrash:** (Y/N) and her himbo what a power couple

 **@steponme_levi:** We get it you love each other now stop making me feel so alone

 **@chrollosmom:** Leaked picture of (Y/N) herself taking down the colossal titan wow 

Eren closes the app, his mind feeling slightly uncomfortable from the fan’s response to you and Armin. He knows he’s acting irrational, but he quite literally can’t do anything about it.

Well, that’s what he thinks.

The bells sound through the studio signalling that they’re about to start filming. Mikasa is suspended from the ODM rig high above the building. Smoke machines are set to go off as the thick stream of the artificial smoke can be seen clouding behind her. Eren watches for another moment before Jin’s loud ‘cut’ can be heard. With the filming lights turning off, Eren decides to slip out the back door while he still has time on his break. 

His eyes adjust to the early light as he steps out into the crisp morning air. Eren doesn’t know exactly where to go, but it seems like his feet are guiding him towards the backlots. Before he can even fully realize where he is, he finds himself knocking on the door of your trailer. His body knows what he wants more than his stubborn mind.

“One sec,” Your voice calls from inside, a soft giggle being heard after. As promised, Eren only has to wait for a brief second before the door opens to you standing in its entrance enveloped in your ridiculous green fleece robe Jean bought you for Secret Santa one year. “Eren!” You beam, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the trailer. 

“Hey, Eren!” Armin waves over from the couch wrapped in one of the many blankets you keep in your trailer. You’re known among cast and crew, and even with your fans, for always being cold. Every year at Comic-Con your fans line up at the chance to meet you and you always walk away with some sorts of blankets or sweaters as presents from your many fans. “Done filming already?” Armin asks with a tilt to his head. His face doesn’t show too much emotion from being restricted by the latex covering his cheeks. 

“Nah,” Eren plops himself down on the opposite side of the couch, the spot being warm. It was most likely your spot before you had answered the door. “After jumping off a building a few times Jin gave me a quick break while Mikasa is filming.”

“You’re so dramatic,” You seat yourself between the two men rolling your eyes. “You make it sound like you’re just jumping off any building as if there isn’t a four-meter thick mat below you.”

Eren feigns a look of hurt, “I could’ve died.”

“Meh, that’s what recasting is for.” You tease him as you take some of Armin’s blanket and covering your legs with it. Armin laughs, still unable to move his mouth much.

“Do you hear her?” Eren looks past you towards Armin and points his thumb in your direction. Armin tries his best to stifle his laughter, not wanting to mess up his makeup and face the wrath of his stylist. Eren shakes his head and sinks deeper into the couch. “What are you guys up to?”

“Well, I just absolutely destroyed Armin in Rummy.” You smile triumphantly, “And we were just about to go over our scene.”

“What scene are you filming?”

“Oh,” You reach down to the coffee table to grab your script. You feel a brief moment of not wanting to show Eren the romantic scene between you and Armin but you choose to ignore that feeling, handing Eren the script. “It’s my first introduction after the time skip, just after Armin nukes the harbour.”

Eren feels the weight of your’s and Armin’s stares as his eyes scan over every word the two of you are to exchange. Armin watches sympathetically as the corner of Eren’s mouth twitches, him knowing the underlying emotions his friend has for you. The situation can’t be helped but Armin always does his best in reminding Eren of the professional relationship he shares with you, even if other thoughts have been surfacing in Armin's brain.

Finishing the scene Eren’s brain tries to spew out a response. ‘Why is it so hard to just say something.’ He asks himself internally. “Well,” Eren speaks, forcing a genuine-looking smile to his face. “The fans will love it. You guys will be trending higher than Levi’s first appearance.”

You burst out laugh, flying a hand to your mouth to quiet down your laughter. “I don’t know about that one-” A phone rings loudly, silencing you mid-sentence. 

You look around frantically coming to the realization it’s the corded wall phone resting by your trailer’s mini-fridge. You promptly rise from the couch hustling over to the phone. “This is (Y/N)!” You answer chipperly, “Uh, yeah he is.” Eren and Armin watch your eyes flicker over to the couch. “Okay, gotcha. Be right there!” You hang the phone back up and turn to the boys. “Okay, Armin and I are wanted in wardrobe now. It’s showtime baby.”

You shrug off your robe and hang it up on a hook near your front door. “Let’s go boys, time to lock up shop.”

Eren stands up from the couch, stretching his arms up making a few cracks release from his back. He walks out the front door, Armin following behind after he quickly folds the blanket he had used making sure to remember his backpack and jacket. After both men walk outside, you close the door, digging your cow print lanyard out from your pants pocket, and locking the door. Armin takes a few steps to the left of the trailer, in the direction of the wardrobe department, and Eren breaks away from you two to the right. You follow Armin and yell over to Eren, “Have fun filming! We’ll see you later.”

“Sure thing!” He calls back waving to you, “Have fun, uh, filming too!”

“Thanks!” You turn your back to Eren, swiftly following Armin. Eren watches you for a second before turning in the direction of the studio. He only makes it a few steps before he suddenly feels a hand grab his back. Jumping slightly, he turns to find you grabbing on to him. “Eren,” you breathe out, “I forgot to ask.” You smooth down your hair trying to not mess up Lynn’s hard work. “Reiner invited us all to grab dinner tonight, wanna tag along?”

“Where we going?”

“Well, he said he wants greasy bar food so that means-” you both say synchronized. “The Bard and The Bicycle.”

The Bard and The Bicycle is a local pub that you and the others discovered when you were nineteen which is the legal drinking age in Canada. You and the others always call it B&B. It’s a small pub that serves the greasiest fries and the cheapest drinks but it’s turned out to be the one place over the years you all can go to without a single person recognizing you. Most of the patrons are older men there to watch whatever sports they’re playing that day not caring about the A-Listers that occupy the tables. If the staff knows who you all are they at least don’t act like it, allowing you all to live in the facade of being just a normal person for a night whenever you’re needing it.

“I’m in,” Eren says looking delighted. “Text me the details?”

“Sure thing!” You squeeze his arm before running back over to where Armin waits. 

“What was that about?” Armin asks as the two of you start a steady pace out of the backlots.

“Oh, I was just inviting Eren to B&B tonight.” You fall in stride with Armin. “You know if you’re coming yet?”

“I’ll probably skip out on tonight.” He looks over smiling at you. “I have a lot of shooting to do in the morning with Mikasa and Hitch.” 

“Lame.”

He laughs. “Hey, not everyone can get a 10 AM call time tomorrow.” 

“What can I say,” You shrug your shoulders with a tiny laugh slipping past your lips. “I guess I’m the favourite.”

“You know what, after having to wake up at 2:30 this morning I’m starting to believe that.”

The pair of you fall into a comfortable silence as you make your way to the wardrobe department. As you round a corner, you find two security guards escorting a thin man with wild curly hair off of the property. You can’t help your nosey gaze as you watch the man struggle against the lean guard’s arms. Armin watches the interaction, noticing the camera slung around the man’s neck. Paparazzi.

A third guard comes running. “The other one ran off, I made a call and the south team is looking for him.” The third guard breathes out running a hand through his strawberry blond hair.

The man with the camera looks past the guard with their hold on him, finding your curious stare watching the scene. “(Y/N)!” He shouts, you freeze at the thin man’s call. Armin switches his focus on you, grabbing your hand trying to pull you from the scene. “Armin! Just a word!” The security officers pull the man harder to cut him off, guiding him from the two of you, mumbling a quick apology for the disturbance. 

With Armin’s grip still guiding you away, the commotion slowly fades away as the wardrobe department appears in the distance. “They’re so disgusting,” Armin says under his breath. You bring your eyes up to his face and watch as his brows furrows. “I get that this is their job, but don’t they even understand that this is our lives? That maybe we want to just live day by day without having cameras watching us around corners.”

You frown, “I just hate how they act as if they know us and I hate how I feel like I owe them something.” You squeeze your hand from within Armin’s before letting go of his hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I understand. I understand the desire to peek into our lives, but I just wish they showed some empathy.”

Armin sends a sad smile your way, “It’s just life I suppose. A price to pay for the jobs we have.”

“I guess it is.”

You stop in front of the wardrobe department and push open the metal door which sits slightly ajar. Popping your head in, you find it bustling with last-minute fittings and the frenzy of dressing up extras. A department assistant spots you at the front door and wildly waves you on over. You and Armin make your way towards her, only getting a few gawks from the new extras cast.

“Hey!” The set assistant calls to you two, her young face looking stressed among all the last-minute alterations. “The AD’s finished filming with group one, so they want us to send you to set ASAP. Ms.(L/N), Follow me to the separate fitting room, and Mr. Arlert someone will be here to grab you in just a moment!”

You wave to Armin before promptly following the young girl who must not be much older than yourself. She guides you down a brightly lit hallway littered with many clothing racks filled to the brim with all Eldian citizen's costumes and diplomat clothing needed for the upcoming few days. She stops in front of a door and digs a lanyard out of her pocket jingling with the many keys. She unlocks the door and prompts you to enter first. 

“Okay,” She closes the door with her foot, her hand tugging at her ponytail to make it tighter. “I think the costume should be perfect after the fitting we did last week. Hopefully, we can get you in and out of here. If you don’t mind just changing into that robe I’m just gonna call one of the department leads.” 

You nod, walking behind a partition to quickly strip off your comfy clothes. You listen to the wardrobe assistant speaking into a walkie-talkie as you carefully take off your pants. You’re left in just your underwear and sweater before you realize you’ll need help with taking off your crewneck to ensure you don’t ruin your hair. 

“Sorry,” You peer over the partition, “Could I have some help with my sweater? I don’t want to mess up my hair and makeup.”

“Oh of course! Sorry, I should’ve realized you were in set makeup.” The girl jogs over, her black ponytail swinging wildly through the air. Her hands gather the material at the bottom of your sweater, allowing you to easily move out of it. “There!” She beams, draping your fleece crewneck over a chair that rests behind you.

“Thank you.” You smile softly as you slip the robe on your body. 

As you tie your robe, a knock can be heard outside the door. The assistant calls back at which the door swings open. The first thing you see is a large metal cart that has a large paper dangling from it with your name in bold letters. Also on the cart appears to be the final product of your new sleek, black, scouts uniform. The further the cart is being pushed into the small room, a woman with grey curls and kind brown eyes can be seen. She gently closes the door before making her way to you. 

“Ms.(L/N),” She beams. You’ve never met her before, but over the years you’ve picked up that The Wardrobe Department normally is never the same people. These people work more so for the film studio and are always working on different shows, whereas most other people on set are hired by the show and solely work on the show. There are only a few of the leads in wardrobe who have been here long term, this woman not being one of them. “It’s so nice to meet you. My son has always had the biggest crush on you. When I told him I was working with you today he went as red as a firetruck. I’m Callie North.” She sticks out her hand.

You boom in laugher as you take her dainty hand, giving it a soft shake. “Nice to meet you as well.” You let go, smiling at her. “I can give him an autograph if you’d like?”

“I think I’m about to get the best mom of the year award.” Callie smiles, “Alright, let’s get you dressed and ready to go set. Hopefully, no more adjustments need to be made.”Callie nods to her assistant as if silently telling her orders. The assistant hustles over to the rack, grabbing the underlayer to your costume. 

In almost no time with the work of the two women, you’re fully decked out in your brand new costume. “Okay,” Callie mumbles, gingerly tightening the last strap. “I think we are all done if you don’t mind just walking around the room and making sure everything feels good. Not too tight, but make sure the fabric isn’t bunching too much anywhere.”

You smile, turning from the women. You catch a glimpse of yourself staring back at you through the mirror that was situated behind you. 

You look good.

The new uniform hugs every curve of your body, not making you look too bulky but also not making you look like an oversexualized cliche. You just look straight-up badass. You look like you would threaten a titan to a knife fight, which honestly wouldn’t be out of character for your onscreen self. 

You move, taking long and short strides across the cramped room. You run on the spot, bringing your knees high up, and stretching your arms up high to see if anywhere feels off. Feeling satisfied, you look over to Callie. “It’s perfect.”

“Well perfect,” The corners of Callie’s mouth rise, smiling warmly at you. “Alright Miss, off to set with you. They have a ridiculously tight schedule for us today. An assistant will be on set if you or the others have any issues with your costume. Someone will bring your clothes to your trailer and will meet you there to help you take off your costume at end of the day”

“Sounds good!” You turn to leave, freezing. You quickly scan the room and stop at a small end table situated by the chair. On top are flowers, paper, pens, and a clock. You stride over quickly grabbing the pen and paper. You quickly scribble your signature across it, handing it to Callie. “For your son!” 

“You’re the sweetest. He picked a good celebrity crush.” 

A blush creeps up your neck as you leave the room, making your way back down the long hallway. Once in the main room, you once again feel many eyes on you. You make eye contact with a few people, sending them kind smiles, as you search for Armin’s bright eyes. After a few moments of nothing you quickly decide to just make your way over to set #9 assuming he’s either getting last-minute alterations done or already there. Pushing your way out of the metal doors you entered not even twenty minutes ago, the sun shines in your eyes as it’s now fully over the horizon. It makes you feel as if your day is officially starting. You hastily pace yourself across the lot, not bothering to call a cart to come and drive you over. You round the very corner where the commotion was happening with the paparazzi before, now empty, you catch yourself releasing a breath of air you didn’t even realize you were holding in. 

After several minutes of walking, you find yourself outside set #9. The red light indicating filming to be happening within the walls is off, so you let yourself in. Your eyes are met with a massive set, the inside of the airship, littered with people adjusting lights and marking the floor with your blocking cues. You move your eyes around the room and spot Jin talking about the upcoming scene over with Armin, Hange, Onyankopon, and all the extras. You decide to head over there, but after only a few steps you hear a voice speak from beside the craft services table.

“You late?”

You spin on your heels and find Eren standing there eating a bagel that’s smothered in way too much cream cheese for an average person but knowing Eren he probably thinks it could use a bit more. 

“I’m not late,” You huff, “Everyone is just early.”

“Sure they are.” He smirks, licking the cream cheese off his lips. His tongue slowly moves around his plump lips in a way that hypnotizes you. You imagine what it would feel like-

Snap out of it. 

You try to regain your own thoughts before they start slipping. “Besides, my scene is being filmed after the control room one.” You turn your head to the group of people knowing you should really head over but your feet stay firmly planted as if you have no control over them. “Why are you here?”

“I have a break,” he states nonchalantly, “I don’t feel like spending time in my trailer by myself so I thought I’d come to watch you guys film.” He shifts his gaze to his bagel. He’s lying. He knows that. He’s here to torture himself watching your’s and Armin’s scene. You don’t know it even in the slightest and that always seems to be the case when it comes to you two.

“Well, I better head over.” You wave awkwardly, “See ya in a bit.”

Eren takes another bite of his bagel as he watches you stride over to the group of people to listen to Jin’s directions. He tries to ignore the feeling in his chest when he watches you beam at Armin and situate yourself next to him.

“Okay,” Jin turns to you as you arrive at the group. “(Y/N), we’re going to start with your’s and Armin’s scene in the hallway. Hange needs some changes to their costume, that sound okay?”

“That’s okay with me!” You respond nodding your head eagerly. 

“Perfect. Jason,” Jin calls over her AD, "call-in Lynn and Rosie for in-between shooting adjustments.” Jin turns from the group and approaches the cameramen waiting for her instruction closer to set. 

Everyone breaks apart to go off and do whatever they’ve been assigned. You turn to Armin, “You better have brushed your teeth.”

“Wh-what?” He tilts his head. 

“If we’re about to do twenty potential takes of us kissing I just really hope you brushed your teeth. Coffee breath and I don’t get along.”

“Oh, shut up.” Armin rolls his eyes and releases a heavy groan. “I’ll have you know that I did actually.”

“Perfect,” You smirk. “Then I see no issue then. I don’t want what happened last season to happen again.”

“It was one time (Y/N),” Armin pushes your shoulder making you laugh loudly and catching the attention of those around you. “I forgot one time. Let me live. Just forget. Forgive and forget.” 

You giggle, “It’s okay Armin, we can’t all be perfect.” You push Armin’s shoulder lightly which makes him release another groan. Heat creeps up his neck at your pestering. 

“Hey,” The motherly voice of Lynn comes out of nowhere startling you, “Stop bullying the kid, (Y/N).” She chastises in a non-serious matter making you smile at her. “C'mon you, hellion, let’s get some more powder on that face before you start filming.” She waves her hand telling you to follow her. 

“Aye, Aye captain.” You smile at Armin as you walk away from his side. “I love you, Armin.” You sing to him in a sickly sweet voice. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves you off with the evidence of a small smile toying at his lips. “Love ya too.”

You skip away, following Lynn to the other side of the room. You leave Armin behind shaking his head while smiling at where you were standing. He gently brings a hand up to his shoulder where you had touched him. A new feeling rising through his chest and spreading heat everywhere it touches. A weird feeling he doesn't know if he enjoys or absolutely detests. A feeling he’s never really had when he’s been with you in the past but as of late he's been feeling it grow and grow. 

Eren stands off to the back, he’s someone who’s come to terms with the same feeling Armin’s experiencing. Although, he’s now feeling something much more overpowering and it's clawing at his skin and scratching him from within. It only feels unbearable lately, as if his body is fighting an urge that he doesn't know if he's able to control.

What could this all mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The first few chapters are really just setting up everything, I promise the goods are on their way! Thanks for all the feedback and for sticking through!!


	3. Off-Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what's this consistent posting?? Who am I???

You stand flush against a metal wall. The silver buckles of the straps littered across your body clink lightly against the set walls. It feels cool against your skin from the vents dozens of meters above your head. You close your eyes for a moment, channelling the (Y/N) (L/N) that slaughters titans, who has survived longer than most people in this cruel fictional world, who has proven time after time she’s ruthless even though she has a heart of gold, and the very girl who is hopelessly head over heels in love with one Armin Arlert. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Channel (Y/N) (L/N).

“Action!” You hear the shout of Jin and the sound of the clapper indicating it’s time for the first take. 

You open your eyes, you’re out of the frame of the shot standing on your off-screen marker. You watch as the hydraulic set door opens with a large clank allowing Armin to be the center of focus of camera #1. The cameraman of camera #1 slowly pushes the camera forward, Armin waits the allotted ten seconds until his cue to slam a fist on the airship walls. In post, they’ll add in steam to show just how forceful his punch truly was. His face is conveying every emotion his head should be experiencing. His brows furrowed in utter despair and his lips tremble not being able to contain the onslaught of emotions after nuking a city. 

You smile off-screen fully taking in how great an actor Armin is and that smile doesn’t slide by from a certain pair of turquoise eyes that watches from the sidelines. 

The camera stops moving, now slowly zooming in on his face. Camera #2 in a position slightly behind camera #1 focuses on the wall with the green marker that indicates the spot where Armin’s fist should collide with the wall. In an instant Armin lets out a heartwrenching yell, slamming his fist. The slam is soft upon hitting the wall careful to not injure himself, it not making a noise due to that all being added in later in post. Armin feigns a look of pain and clutches his hand into his chest while hunching down.

“Cut!” Jin yells, the whole team cutting the shot and the camera assistant marking the end of take one. Jin strides over to the playback screen watching both angles of the scene. You look to Armin giving him a big thumbs up making him meekly smiles back. “Perfect job Armin, I’d like to call it a one-and-done take but let’s grab a couple more just like it to be on the safe side.” Jin calls out, “Let’s take back from the top! Everyone back to their starting marks.”

Everyone shuffles around to prepare for another take. You use this moment to glance over at Eren who shockingly is already staring at you softly. You send a small smile his way making his face mirror the same expression. 

“Action!” The sound of the clapper is heard again marking take two. 

You shift your gaze from Eren over to the scene that’s playing out in front of you. Armin’s delivery is once again nothing short of perfect not faulting on take two or even all the way up to take number eight. After the eighth takes Jin calls for a scene change, prompting the cameras to shift over to the markers where your’s and Armin’s talk will take place. Armin shifts over to his off-screen marker and you stay put on yours. As the camera shuffles around, Jin approaches the two of you. 

“Okay,” She smiles, herself feeling excited about the scene you’re about to film. Besides Twitter, Jin is the biggest lover of your two’s relationship on camera. It was never in the plan to have your characters in a relationship at first, but the chemistry you and Armin share was enough to make the plot of your love. In fact, you were supposed to die at the end of season two when on the rescue mission for Eren outside the walls. You’ve been apart of the Shinganshina survivors since episode one and you dying alongside Hannes was supposed to be the fuel to light Eren’s rage. Instead, Jin fought to keep you, she loved the chemistry of you and Armin wanting it to grow next season and she loved how powerful and confident your character had become. “This is the big scene. The first scene of you two truly being together. We’ve seen you kiss but it’s time for you to show your support with one and another. This will be the very first time the viewers will have seen you since the moments at the ocean so let’s give them a show. Full permission to go off-script. We can take as many takes as needed, just make us feel your love.” Jin rests a hand on your shoulder giving a squeeze. “Sounds good?”

“Sounds good with me,” Smiling, you switch your focus to Armin. “Armin?”

He nods his head with a small smile. His whole body feels like television static. His knees buckle in nerves for whatever is about to play out on stage here. He can’t help but notice behind the nerves is the feeling of anticipation. “Sounds good. Let’s do this.” He allows his eyes to shift over to Eren who stays put by the playback screen. Eren doesn’t notice the bright blue orbs Armin has staring at him as he’s too entranced by the smile that toys at your lips. Armin follows Eren’s eyes to your form and instantly feels the need to steady his heartbeat. It pounds so heavily he can hear it vibrating through his ears. 

“Places!” Jin yells out as she makes her way towards her director’s station. The first assistant director hands her an iPad, holding another one in his own hands, as she situates herself in her chair next to where Eren stands. 

“Just breathe,” Armin whispers to himself so softly not even the boom mic could pick it up. He hunches his body just like how the last take ended and replicates his position to the best of his muscle memory.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

“Action!”

Armin takes a huge gulp of air, forcing his body to shake as if it’s fighting the onslaught of silent sobs. His left hand that isn’t supposed to be injured pulls at the side of his hair. “This is too much,” He chokes out, still not crying but almost at the tipping point. “This is all too much.”

“Armin?” You gently call out in a soft and nurturing voice. You walk to your first on-screen marker slowly showing hesitance with every step. Camera #1 slowly moves alongside each step you make until stopping at your last marker. You freeze and take a long breath, Camera #2 stays planted on your face watching as a wave of emotions wash on your face. 

“Armin.” You whisper so softly as if the only people in the world are you and Armin as he’s hunched in front of you. He mumbles some incoherent words, and you raise your left arm gently. With that Camera #1 slowly begins to move down, following your arm. It freezes in place as your fingers are about to make contact with the soft blond hair on Armin’s head. Armin’s hand grabs your wrist before your hand can touch him. You raise your brows in shock, your bottom lip jutting out slightly. 

“Armin-”

He cuts you off, “It shouldn’t have been me.” His grip on your wrist increases. “It was all a mistake.”

“Armin-”

He cuts you off again, “The Commander could do this. He could do this with no problems. I can’t” His voice begins to waver. “We’d be better off if I died.”

“Don’t you ever say that.” You crouch down to his level, his hand staying on your wrist, his head looking down and avoiding your stare. “Armin, you hear me? Don’t you dare say such things.” 

His grip loosens allowing you to softly remove your hand from his hold. You gingerly move your hands to his cheeks. You rest both hands on either side of his face, pouring concern out of every muscle you move. You rub both sides with your thumbs, just under his brow and barely touching the edge of his eye. You gently lift his face, bringing it level with yours as you both are crouched in front of each other. His eyes are shining with unshed tears, not willing to connect with yours. 

“Armin,” You whisper with your eyes refusing to leave his. “Look at me.”

He releases a shaky breath before shifting his sapphire gaze to yours. His whole body is reacting to your touch in a way that’s deeper than just acting. He takes a deep inhale before bringing his hands up to hold yours to his face. 

You give him the softest of smiles your body can muster. “There’s those eyes I love.” 

Eren freezes as he watches the scene playing out in front of him. His eyes cautiously move to Jin expecting her to call cut but he’s shocked to find a smile on her face. You’re going off-script. This is all you. ‘Is Jin okay with them going off script?’ He asks himself already knowing she must be after seeing how pleased she looks. 

“(Y/N),” Armin murmurs, a couple of tears trickle down his cheek and over the thick latex, slipping down his neck. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

He makes himself unravel.

Your eyes widen by a fraction shocked by the man crumbling within your hold. Armin wasn’t directed to cry like this, but you find yourself even more impressed with his performance as his shoulders shake with every sob he lets out. You act quickly and move him within your arms, pulling him forward so he lands against your chest. His weight causes you to adjust forcing yourself to sit on the floor. You squeeze your right arm around him tightly, pressing him against your body, while your left raises to pet his hair gently. 

“I’m sorry.” He sobs out. “I’m sorry.”

“Armin, stop apologizing to me,” You shift your face and lightly pressing your lips to his forehead. “Don’t apologize to me.” You mumble into his hair just loud enough for the mics to pick up on. 

“I’m not,” He tries to steady his breathing as it fans out against your chest, he shifts his words back to the script. “I’m apologizing to all the people down there.”

You make your breath hitch, freezing your hand that runs through his locks. “Armin,” You lift his face from your hold and stare deeply into his glistening eyes. “This couldn’t have been helped. If you didn’t do that then we would’ve lost to their Navy.”

He moves his left hand up to your cheek, caressing it. He moves his thumb across the plumpness of your bottom lip, feeling the soft skin under his thumb. He glances up to your stare and takes in your face as if admiring it like a work of art in the Louvre. “If Commander Erwin was here he wouldn’t be breaking down in the middle of a warzone. Sorry, I’m acting ridiculous.”

“Don’t apologize for your emotions because honestly, I believe that’s why you were picked.” You lean your head into his hold, the upcoming lines playing through your head. “You have a heart bigger than any one of us, including the Commander. You’re here because of your tactical brilliance and your huge heart that beats for every living person. You think about your actions and carry the grief they leave.” You raise up your right hand, moving it to hold the hand Armin has on your face. “You’re human Armin. Your grief is proof of your humanity. We may have to do awful things for survival but the moment we stop mourning for all those lives lost is when we’re truly lost. But we must not allow it to control us. It’s a fine line of feeling and not feeling I’ve realized over the years.”

Armin takes the shakiest breath he can make, “I wonder if Bertholdt felt like this.”

“I’m sure he did.” You smile sadly. “I’m sure they all did. They’re not monsters, they’re simply just fighting to survive. I think the version of Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner we know is the real version of themselves.” You kiss the inside of his hand, “But, just like us, they had to survive... We need to survive.”

“Two sides to one coin,” Armin mumbles, mirroring the bittersweet look on your face. 

“Two sides to one coin.” You repeat back, moving your hand you now caress his face. You slowly lean in, resting your forehead against his, and close your eyes. You both take a moment taking in each other’s scents and further immersing yourself in the scene. You feel the delicate touch of Armin’s fingers guiding themselves down your jaw. They stop at your chin, lifting it slowly. His eyes bore down on you, twinkling with so much underlying emotion that you find a tender smile toying at your lips. You assume this is just the peak of Armin’s acting ability, not just the truth that your onscreen lover has real-world emotions for you. 

You want to convey the near desperation your character must be feeling to kiss Armin’s tempting lips. The sheer desperation that must come and go like hunger in this world. The desperation for closeness to those to you love. Your lips press against his, a jolt coursing through his body and resonating deep within his abdomen. His lips are soft. You can’t help enjoying how they feel so warm moving against your own. They move so synchronized that you’re once again left in awe at the onscreen chemistry you two share while Armin’s left craving more. Armin doesn’t dare move away, savouring the feeling of being yours even if just for a second. 

Eren shifts his watchful eyes from the scene playing out in front of him. He’s not a jealous guy in the sense of you being an actress having to do her job. He’s not dumb. He’s had his fair share of on-screen romances during projects when not filming Attack On Titan, so he knows that a job is a job. With that being said, having to wake up every morning to some new social media post about you and Armin’s offscreen feelings races to his core. It’s completely irrational and he knows it. He knows your relationship is strictly professional. He’s aware of how his mind works overtime creating stories to derail any plans that may conjure up to finally take your relationship to the next level. There’s just something about watching you two act in front of him. How tender you hold each other, how softly you speak, and how your eyes shine. He can’t help but spiral into the abyss.

You move your head back, leaving Armin’s lips now cold. Your eyes smile to Armin, his lips smiling at you. “I love you.” You breathe out.

Armin grabs your hand in his own, “I love you.” You stare into each other’s eyes waiting for the cue to stop.

“Cut!” Jin’s yell brings you back to the world that’s been operating around you for the scene. “Beautiful job!” You watch her shuffle over to the playback screen, slipping on a clunky pair of headphones onto her head watching the playback from the start. You remove yourself from the floor and gaze over to Armin. He’s already up, his stylist pulled him off to the side to dry his latex from the tears, fixing any makeup issues that may have happened while filming. His eyes briefly connect with yours and he gives you a small thumbs-up, you smile largely feeling very proud of the scene the two of you created. 

“That was phenomenal.” You hear a low voice sounding off next to you. You turn to find Eren standing just off the set with his arms folded across his chest with a small smirk evident on his lips. “You’re acting never fails to amaze me.”

“Oh shush,” Heat crawls up your face which you decide to blame on the hot lighting beaming down on you and not from the incredibly attractive man who’s complimenting you. “You’re one to talk Mr. Star of The Show.”

Now it’s his turn to blush. 

“Hey, kid.” Lynn strides over with Rosie in tow, both carrying a portable case full of supplies. “Let’s powder that nose before your next shot.” 

You nod and take a step towards the women off-set, stopping next to Eren. “You sticking around for a while?” You smile so sweetly to him that his heart skips a few beats.

“I wish I could stay and watch for a bit,” Half lie. “But I’m needed on stage #8 in an hour and I’m already a bit late heading there for my makeup touch up. Don’t want the AD’s hunting me down with Jin here.”

You grin, “Can’t die on us now, can you,” You raise your hand to squeeze his shoulder. “I’ll see you in a few hours I guess. I think we’re filming our scene in the airship later today but honestly, I never fully remember the call sheet. I just know what time I need to be here for and the rest is up to fate.” You laugh out bringing your hand down to your side again. “Bye!” You run off to Lynn and Rosie with both of them praising your scene to be heard. 

From a distance, Armin watches you with your stylists and Eren walking out the backdoor of the set. A weird feeling sits in his stomach after the scene. It somehow feels great and awful. He imagines the good is from the feeling over your lips ghosting over his own, and the negative is from the feeling of your lips ghosting over his while his best friend watches off to the side who has feelings for you. 

How confusing. 

“Okay,” His stylist says as he dabs a beauty blender under his eyes a couple more times. “Done. Great job out there by the way. You two have something special onscreen that’s for sure.” 

Armin releases a nervous laugh, “Yeah, thanks.”

“You’re free to go,” His stylist smiles, taking a few steps back. 

“Thanks again,” Armin strides away and heads towards the playback screen where it appears that Jin has been watching your scene on loop for the past almost twenty minutes since the last shot ended. He situates himself behind the shorter stature of his director, peering over her shoulder. He watches the screen playing without any sound, a small heat building at the tips of his ears watching the way your lips move against his own. 

“We look pretty good,” A whisper comes next to his ear causing him to jump a bit. His face turns swiftly to find you leaning your head on his shoulder watching the playback as well. “You did great Armin.”

He breathes out a breath he’s been holding in, “You too!”

“You know Eren could be right,” You remove your head from his shoulder, “We could end up trending higher than Levi.” You both laugh quietly. 

“You two,” Jin’s voice can be heard from where she stands. She removes the headphones and faces the pair of you. “I don’t do this often, but I think we have a one-and-done take. I’ve watched over this so many times and can’t find a single flaw. I’m calling it a wrap on this scene and worst case if something comes up we can switch around the call sheet for tomorrow to fit in a retake. Beautiful work you two. I’m so proud.” Jin beams, “Jason, do a call for Hange to bring them to set ASAP so we can film their part.”

“We might run a bit late on schedule today” Jason, the first assistant director of the show, stands next to Jin looking over the filming schedule for today on his iPad. “I think we should reevaluate some scenes for today and shift them back a day. It’s already 10 AM.”

Jin glances over the dope sheet, the paper that has all the finished shots for the day, and reads over the call sheet. “I think you’re right. Okay, why don’t you call set #8 and tell them to push back until tomorrow as well as set #4. We can just move everything back a day with no issue. We will focus on finishing this, Sasha’s roof scenes, and all of Gabi’s on the street today. Should that be okay?”

Jason puts in time estimates next to each shot, “Yeah I think that should bring us to about 4:40 PM roughly.”

“Perfect make the call to the rest of the talent and let them know they can head home for the day. Don’t let them leave without one of the AD’s making a new call sheet for tomorrow and please make sure we don’t overbook the day like we did today.”

“Gotcha.” Jason runs off to inform the rest of the AD’s the plan for today. 

“Sorry about that guys,” Jin faces you, “Armin I’m afraid we’ll need you for a few more hours today for your green-screen shots and to finish up here with Hange. But, (Y/N), you’re free to go home!” Jin smiles at you, “Have a great rest of your day and I’ll see you tomorrow!” Jin waves and turns back to the playback screen to jot some more notes for your’s and Armin’s scene.

“I can go.” You say out loud, letting it sink in. Your face turns into a shit-eating grin as you look at Armin. “I can go nap!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Armin waves you off shaking his head in amusement. “Not like I was here like two hours before you or anything.”

“Hey, don’t hate me because you ain’t me.” You nudge his shoulder, earning you a roll from his big blue eyes. “I’ll miss you, but I miss my bed more what can I say.”

“Alright stop rubbing it in, get out of here. Go home to your precious bed.” 

“If you insist,” You look up to Armin before skipping off, “I hope to see you tonight! I know you have an early call but maybe with the new call sheet it will change.”

“Maybe, we’ll see.” Armin smiles at you before you take off towards your stylists in the corner of the giant studio. 

You skip happily towards Lynn and Rosie, your grin not leaving your face. What could make today better than already giving one of the performances of your life on screen? A nap. And you were so close to that. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Rosie asks, “Does it have something to do with a certain brown-haired boy?”

“No, better!” You stop your skipping, freezing in front of them. “I can go home and sleep!”

“Woah look at you go, hotshot.” 

“I’m so excited.”

“How long have you been on this show and you still aren’t used to early call times?” Lynn laughs out.

You scrunch your nose with a slight huff. “I’m just not made to be up early, blame it on genetics or whatever you wanna.“

“Ah yes,” Lynn smirks. “Genetics.”

“Or whatever.” Rosie chuckles.

“Exactly,” You shake your head in amusement. “Okay, I’m going back to my trailer to meet the wardrobe assistant there to change out of this.” You dramatically point to your scout costume. “Then I’ll meet you in trailer two?”

“I know how much you want to nap,” Lynn smiles, “You can just wash off your face at home if you want to instead, Just make sure you use those good makeup wipes we gave you and moisturize.”

Rosie points a finger at you, “Do not fall asleep with your makeup on, (Y/N).”

You stick out your pinky, “Will do, pinky promise!” The two women wrap their pinkies around yours. “Thanks again!”

“No problem, we’ll see you in the morning!”

“See ya!” You yell back as you take off out of the stage doors. The warmth of the sunshine is the first thing you feel as you step outside. The world looks brighter and happier now that you know a nap is in your future. You glance around and find a studio driver in a golf cart waiting outside the building. He smiles at you and you stride towards him. “Hey, any way you’d drive me to my trailer in the backlots?”

“No problem, hop in.” He turns the key, the gold cart now letting out a loud humming noise.

“Thank you!” You hop on the back of the cart. The cart jolts as it moves in reverse to turn out of the studio. The driver moves it into drive, now steadily making way towards the backlots. The breeze in your hair feels cool against your skin as the sun beams its warmth down. It’s moments like these where you find yourself romanticizing the little things of your job. 

Not even five minutes late you feel the cart stop at the entrance of the backlots. You hop off the back of the cart, smiling at the driver. “Thanks again.”

“No problem Miss.” You wave to him as he reverses out of the gravel sentence, heading back towards the studio. 

You turn, your trailer already in sight. You squint your eyes finding someone waiting outside your trailer. The closer you get you're able to make out that it’s the same assistant with the long black ponytail who dressed you from earlier. In her arms in a couple of large garment bags, and you can also make out your tote bag slung over her shoulder. She waves at you, “Ms. (L/N)” 

“Hey!” She passes you your bag, you dig for a moment before finding your cow lanyard. “Thanks for bringing my stuff.”

“No problem, I’m also here to help you out of costume.”

“Sounds good.” You unlock your door, stepping inside with her following closely behind. 

“Here,” She drapes the garment bag over your plush chair and unzips the bag only to find your crewnecks and tie-dye joggers waiting for you inside. Knowing the drill you stand with your arms wide at each side to make it easier for her to unbuckle your straps. After about five or so minutes she has all the buckles loosened and falling to the floor. You step back and away from the straps so she’s able to gather them in a second garment bag she brought. You take this time to undo your shoes and anything else you can reach to help her out. In a moment she’s back to your side and helps you with any remaining zippers and buttons. The whole costume is off your body in a handful of minutes and you’re slipping on your fleecy clothes and dreaming of the soft linen of your bed. 

“Perfect looks like I have everything,” She smiles widely. “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Thanks for your help.” You wave to her as she opens the trailer door and tosses the garment bags over her shoulder. As she steps out she nearly collides with the second assistant director who was just about to knock on your door. She mumbles an apology and slips past the young man. You wave your hand as if silently telling him to come inside. 

“Here you go Ms (L/N),” He takes out a large folder with your name etched across. “It’s the updated call sheet for tomorrow as well as the new scripts you’ll be needing.”

“Thanks a bunch.“ You take the papers from him and as you look down at them he slips out the door. You open the folder, your call times are highlighted and staples to the very front. You scan your eyes for the only part you really care about. What time you need to be here. 

**Hair and Makeup Calltime: 7 AM**

“Fuck yeah,” You mumble under your breath. Sure it’s not 10 AM like you originally had, but it certainly was better than the 5 AM one you had this morning. You place the folder in your bag deciding to go over your script tonight before heading out for dinner. You quickly check over that you have your phone, wallet, and anything else of importance. Feeling satisfied, you leave your trailer and lock up. You begin to walk towards the entrance of the backlots but you hear your name called out, causing you to turn.

“(Y/N)?” It’s Eren, makeup-free and hair up in a dishevelled bun. He’s sporting a loose-fitting white T-shirt and well-fitted black jeans and god He’s looking so good. So good that your brain is running rampant. “You got called off too?”

“Hell yeah, I did!” You beam, “I’m going to go nap now.”

He laughs, shaking his head slightly at how adorable your face looks when you’re this excited. “Well, aren’t we lucky.”

“I guess most of us got called off today.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“So,” You drawl out, “What are you going to do with your free time?”

“I have a call with Fletcher and Fox later, but other than that nothing.” He takes a step towards you. “I’m looking forward to dinner tonight.”

Your breath is caught in your throat. “Yeah me too.” His eyes are so intoxicating in this sunlight and you can’t look at anything else even if you tried. 

“Wanna carpool?”

“Pardon?” You tilt your head, not catching what he said from being so lost in his eyes.

“Let’s go together.” The corner of his mouth raises slightly. “I’ll pick you up.”

You open your mouth ready to yell out ‘A million times yes yes yes!’ but instead a low male voice is heard.

“Awe Jeager,” You turn your head in shock at the new voice finding Jean approaching the two of you. His fingers are interlocked with the pale ones of Mikasa as she follows in stride. “I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

“Jean,” Eren groans, Jean smiling at him in a pestering way. “As much as I’d love to-”

“Say no more, baby.” Jean situates himself next to Eren and tosses an arm around Eren’s broad shoulders. “Pick me up at 6:30 and wear something nice.” He winks, making Eren release another groan. Mikasa rolls her eyes and looks towards you with a smile.

“(Y/N),” Eren moves away from Jean’s hold. “ I’ll just text you.”

Eren leaves the backlots with a bag thrown over his shoulder without saying much other than a quick bye. You tilt your head at his instant mood change. “Is it just me or does Eren seem upset?” You casually place a hand around your mouth whispering in Jean’s direction.

“You’re a dumbass,” Jean says, “You’re so so so oblivious.” Mikasa works quickly to slap his chest earning a chuckle from her boyfriend. Jean’s smile only widens as he pats your head. “Please never change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is so fun. Let me know how you liked it! Thinking about starting a tumblr for little side stories to this maybe???? who knows. This whole thing is just to help me procrastinate studying for midterms at this point. I wanted to give you a chapter so sorry if there's any typos haha I'll edit it tomorrow!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Thank you so much for over 100 kudos!! ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Made a twitter to just shitpost and maybe do inside looks on fics/polls/art and stuff so if you feel like giving it a follow it's @MargaridaHannah

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard lots about everyone imagining if AOT was just the characters acting to help cope with everything the show brings, so this is just that! Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a little comment if you did! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
